No Rest for the Wicked
by Rebellious Chat Noir
Summary: (Based on a tumblr request) Chat Blanc falls ill one night and despite her anger toward him, Lady Misfortune decided to help her partner in crime out. (super short. Rip.)


**A/N: Yo whats up. I'm back! So I decided to write a sick ficlet. So this was originally a tumblr request (my tumblr is: miraculousbridget) and I decided to type and publish it here first. It's loosely based off an au my girlfriend (yes girlfriend, haters can screw off.) and I came up with.**

 **Basically Ladybug and Chat Noir don't exactly...exist. Like Marinette, Tikki, Adrien, and Plagg exist and Marinette and Adrien are wielders. But basically there are other heroes and Ladybug and Chat Noir are the villains called "Lady Misfortune" and "Chat Blanc". And there's more to it. Adrien and Marientte are very mean in school as civilians and love seeing others in pain. But they are nice to each other and their kwamis. it's weird, I know... but... hey, Reverse Falls is a thing. Lets have Miraculous: Tales of Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc, okay? okay. XD**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing in this story. Lady Misfortune and Chat Blanc are fan made and Marientte, adrien, Tikki, Plagg, and the rest of the Miraculous Ladybug assets belond to the studios and people who produce Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Alright. Storytime.**

Lady Misfortune was way beyond angry. Her partner in crime literally was half an hour late for their nightly scouting.

Every single night, the two would scout the city, looking for their next victims.

Lady Misfortune was growing more and more furious as the minutes ticked by.

Then she heard feet collide with the ground.

"So now you decide to show up?" She asks bitterly.

Sure he was her partner and most of the time, she treated him fairly decent. But almost forty-five minutes late! Not a chance.

Chat Blanc just rolled his eyes "I got held up."

Lady Misfortune growled under her breath before speaking again "Let's just get on with scouting. You take west, I take east. Meet back here in an hour. And don't be late this time." She snapped, her voice showing her annoyance as she finished off her direction.

She glared at her partner and shoved passed him to begin her route.

But she didn't notice how significantly her partner swayed on his feet even before she shoved him.

To break things down, the blonde beneath the snow-white leather of Chat Blanc had had quite the rough day.

School was no friend of Nausea, Headache, and just all around Illness.

And yet, somehow these factors were forced to mingle with each other that day for the blonde teen of Adrien Agreste.

Just during the school day alone, Adrien threw up twice. And never told anyone. So he remained in school.

Only to pass out not long after entering his home, much to the dislike of his father's secretary.

Then he woke a few hours later and was sick for an extended amount of time.

Then he was late for scouting.

And Lady Misfortune was pissed at him.

So no, it had been one of the wort days in Adrien's history. But hey, that was his price.

Lady Misfortune finished her route ten minutes early. The villainess sat on the peak of the rooftop her partner was supposed to meet her back.

If he was late this time, she'd kick his ass.

But nope. He showed up a few minutes early.

Lady Misfortune stood up, walking toward her partner.

"I'm impressed, you made it back early." She nods approvingly.

Chat gives a nod in return, swallowing thickly. "Yeah. I'm sorry that... I was... late... tonight." He tells her, voice trailing off almost every other word.

A look of confusion crosses the face of the purple and black clad villainess.

"Chat Blanc, are you alr-" But she doesn't fish her sentence.

Her partner's eyes widen, as if he was startled, before jumping off the roof into the alley below.

Lady Misfortune follows suit. What was his deal tonight?

Asked. And answered.

As Lady Misfortune's feet connected to the pavement, she heard retching. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the moon reflect off a figure who had a hand on their chest. And she made out cat ears. And the tail.

She gave a sigh, shook her head, then walked over to her partner.

She would lecture him later. For now, she placed a hand on his back. And one arm wrapped around his shoulder to keep him steady.

After ten minutes of her partner's illness, he stumbled back, barely making it into the steady hold of Lady Misfortune.

"You are an idiot." Was the first thing she said

Chat doesn't disagree, agree, or try to defend himself.

That's when she realizes he MUST be really sick.

Lady Misfortune shakes her head "Alright. That's it. You're coming home with me. No arguments." She tells him.

Chat Blanc merely agrees and takes her assistance gratefully.


End file.
